


The Woods Tonight

by Roachbugg, TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Collabs [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Walks In The Woods, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wolf stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: “-oods tonight?” Dexter paused, halting all movement, creasing his browline while listening out. It sounded like someone mentioned the woods, the forest. And something about tonight. He turned his head just slightly, instantly locating… Morgan with a group, his friends. The populars, or one of the popular groups anyway. It didn’t look like it was Morgan’s idea though. He seemed a little interested, if that.“A bonfire in the wood? That sounds like a forest fire waiting to happen.” Morgan joked, booze and bonfires were a few of his favourite things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dexter Caffrey -Reaper
> 
> Morgan Maxwell -Roach

 

**Dexter Caffrey                             Morgan Maxwell**

Dexter strode around the corner in the hallway, avoiding a bunch of other people while on his way to his locker. He’d had to stay behind and talk to one of his teachers about his focus, or lack thereof. He couldn’t exactly help it, not when the fullmoon was only in a few hours. He was surprised he’d managed to stay as calm as he did while in a room full of others, classmates, teachers, staff. Too much overwhelmed him, smells, noises, tastes, etcetera. He still hadn’t learnt how to control it all yet.

Add to the fact that Morgan was seated closer than normal and his scent was… intense, intoxicatingly strong and sparky on the inside of his nose. His focus was caput because of him a majority of the time anyway.

He walked straight over to his locker, instantly putting in his code and dropping his shoulder-bag at his hightops before opening it. Thankfully, there wasn’t much homework, so that’d give him more time to get himself ready for a fullmoon run, maybe he could get out earlier too. That’d be awesome.

“ _-oods tonight?_ ” Dexter paused, halting all movement, creasing his browline while listening out. It sounded like someone mentioned the woods, the forest. And something about tonight. He turned his head just slightly, instantly locating… Morgan with a group, his friends. The populars, or one of the popular groups anyway. It didn’t look like it was Morgan’s idea though. He seemed a little interested, if that.

“A bonfire in the wood? That sounds like a forest fire waiting to happen.” Morgan joked, booze and bonfires were a few of his favourite things. Although he wasn't really excited about the fact, _all the cheerleaders will be there._ Great, unwanted female attention, great. He would still go though. “Count me in. I'll see what I can snatch from mom's liquor cabinet.” Morgan clapped his overly excited best friend on the shoulder and walked over to his locker. The weird guy, kinda? He'd been acting weird today. Dexter was at his locker, a few down from his own. He turned to the distracted looking teen. He was kinda intriguing, he liked weird people. He kinda hated the monotony of _popular_ people. He liked his friends, but… they weren't interesting too predictable.

Dexter had turned away as soon as Morgan looked at him, feigning that he was even staring in the first place. He quickly switched to the books he needed, emptying and filling the bag with the necessaries and closed his locker a bit harder than he should've. He tossed his bag over his shoulder and strode off, being quick on passing by ...his crush. Yeah, he was gay, whatever. Dexter practically sped-walked through the hallway, wanting to get out of there and out to the woods. He could feel the heat of his senses growing, scratching at the inside of his head.

 _Weird, what's up with him?_ “Hey, earth to Morgan.” His best friend, Johnnie’s hand waving in front of his face. He flinched, turning to the blonde teen.

“What?” He totally hadn't noticed he was there. Morgan was kinda only proxy popular because of Johnnie. People liked Morgan sure, but Johnnie was Mr. Big shot football captain.

“You have a crush on the weird kid or something? You always stare at him.” Morgan shoved Johnnie playfully.

“He's a puzzle, he intrigues me.” Johnnie put his hands up placatingly.

“Fine fine. Wouldn't judge if you had a crush, just saying.”

“Shut up, J.” Morgan scoffed as they headed off for their last period.

\----------

Dexter more than grateful that the last class he had was a free period. It lengthened his time completely and gave him the chance to do his homework out of the way _and_ get what he needed for the fullmoon. He always tended to come back naked because he was always wearing jeans, never having the chance to wear something comfortable. So changing into a pair of knee length shorts was his priority as soon as his work was done. He ate his food, cleaned up after him, waiting to try and calm himself down enough that he didn’t shift as soon as he left the house. Aces.

He was jogging through the forest, wearing his worn hightops instead of the new ones. It was pretty dark out already, enough that he wouldn’t be seen as easily. He’d definitely need to avoid that bonfire thing that he’d caught a sliver of the conversation earlier. Being seen there would screw him over royally.

 _Fucking Johnnie._ He had to leave him alone with handsie Heather. He wasn't saying Heather was a slut, but…. If dicks were airplanes, her vagina was an airport. After the third time she'd grabbed his dick, he'd shoved her away and stormed off into the woods. Seriously, no means no bitch. In his anger, he may have gotten a bit lost, wandered too far. “Shit,” when had it gotten so dark? And so fucking cold? _Great, gonna freeze to death in the woods because of handsie Heather._

Dexter was getting faster and faster, letting his shift take over and take him wherever. He was burning, itching, his inside calling out and making him act out animalistically. He was leaping over fallen logs, dropping into rolls and running. He didn’t stop, having the excitement rushing through him. He really did love fullmoons, when he was running through them, anyway. They were a pain in the ass every other time, when he couldn’t act out about it.

He’d realized it too late, his senses having picked something just a second before he ran into whatever/whoever it was.

Morgan hit the ground hard, like he'd just been spear tackled. _Ow, what the?_ He sat up, glaring at whoever just plowed into him, was kinda hard to see in the dark. “Dude, what the fuck?” He could barely make out the fact it was a dude. They'd basically ricocheted off each other. The other guy was as on the ground across from him. He tried to ignore his throbbing ribs and shoulder as he glared.

Dexter knew that voice. He winced a little as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, leaves and dirt specks dropping from his bare chest. He was still shifted, teeth, ears, eyes. He couldn’t control them right then and there and he immediately regretted snapping his gaze over his shoulder to stare at the one that yelled out to him. He dropped his hips as he turned, now sitting and staring in panic at Morgan… _fucking Morgan!_ His life was so fucking over!

 _Holy, what the fuck?_ Okay, those were glowing yellow eyes, normal humans didn't have those. His heart was suddenly racing, he was torn between running and staying put. That wasn't a human face either, fangs and pointy ears. It looked like… a werewolf? Or something out a one of those crappy old horror movies or something, Johnnie loved to watch. “Uhh, don't eat me?” _yeah, good line, Morgan, sure that's gonna work._

Dexter chest heaved at the thought. It was horrifying just thinking on that. His face didn’t actually mimic the thought though. He gave Morgan a sort of ‘ _that’s disgusting, why d’you think of that first_ ’ look. He inched back just a little, pushing the heels of his hightops into the tough dirt to shift himself back. “Not gonna,” was his curt, quiet and panic-y reply.

That voice sounded familiar, growly, but familiar. He'd heard it, but was a bit freaked out by the…. Whatever scary thing in front of him. “Uh, thanks. I don't think I'd taste good anyway.” He slowly pushed himself up, his shoulder still aching from where he hit the ground. “What are you?” _Why are you talking to it! Run stupid!_ But something else told him running wasn't a good idea. He finally got to his feet. “Dude, you'd make a hell football player.” He muttered more to himself than the…. Wolf-person-thing.

“I’m not supposed to tell you,” was all he could really say on that matter. His mother would kill him for sure, maybe even ground him to the basement during fullmoons if he did. Hell, she probably would if she caught him talking to Morgan while still in shift. Oh crap, what if he left and decided to tell people about this. There was a pretty big chance that they’d think he was insane. A kid with bright glowing yellow eyes, sharp ears, half naked and running through the forest… yeah, they’d think he’d need therapy or something, but just to make sure. “... please don’t-... tell anyone,” Dexter requested with a sort of panicked tone as he pushed himself to stand.

Morgan scoffed, “Tell people I saw a dude with glowy eyes, pointy ears and big teeth? Yeah, that wouldn't make me sound nuts.” the damn voice. He knew that voice. “Do I know you? You sound so familiar.” He was wracking his brain, but was a bit slow from the adrenaline and well… vodka. Which was still in his shirt pocket, he pulled out the flask and took a swig, hoping it'd drive the cold away, he was pretty sure he was shivering a bit.

“Would you believe me if I said you don’t?” Dexter sort of gave away that they did. He didn’t regret it, but he didn’t want to encourage the guy either. What drove him to say it was that Morgan hadn’t ran off screaming yet. So that was giving him some hope that maybe he wouldn’t freak if he told him who he was. He sort of hoped that maybe saying that would be a sort of conversation ender too. He looked cold and he knew about that bonfire that was happening. The guy clearly needed to warm up, he was even trying to drink it off, like it’d work.

“No,” He said flatly. _Not gonna get rid of me that easy, highbeams_. He looked, _really looked_ , at the guy. His face was obviously not easy to distinguish with the wolfyness or animaliness, but he looked familiar too. “I know you, I'm sure of it, but I can't quite place you.” Morgan wasn't someone who gave up on a puzzle he thought he was close to solving. He stepped forward until he was directly looking into the glowing eyes, somehow not feeling afraid, even though he should be totally freaking out. “Your eyes are kinda cool.” He suddenly blurted out. _Stupid, stupid._

Dexter had taken a step back when he said about his eyes. “Thanks?” he wasn’t completely sure, but he still didn’t want Morgan finding out, not yet. Yeah, sure, his heartbeat wasn’t throbbing in his ears like a drum solo in some metal band, but Morgan finding out about this, about him- he’d taken one step back too many and his heel caught itself on a raised root of a tree, dropping him on his ass and back with a soft ‘ahh’. He flailed a bit and went still on the ground for a few seconds. “Son of a-,” his eyes closed from the mild ache where his ass landed.

 _Dexter?_ No amount of fangs and pointy ears could hide that face, now that the glowy eyes were closed. “Dexter?” he was like 89% sure it was Dexter. The voice the face, the way he'd been acting weird at school. He knew the kid was different! He was a… _thing! Werewolf or whatever._ “Dexter McCaffrey? Dude, what are you.” _Busted._

“It’s Caffrey, not _Mc_ Caffrey,” Dexter pointed out with a sigh. Everyone seemed to get that bit wrong, it was annoying at this point. “Pretty sure you know the other thing too,” yeah, at this point, he was pretty sure everyone thought werewolf was the conclusion without really needing much evidence. Hell, he even looked like a werewolf from Teen Wolf. Okay show he guessed. There were a few accurate things in it. The eyes and appearance being the main things.

“So, Dexter Caffrey is a werewolf. That explains why you were acting all itchy today. It was the moon, wasn't it?” Morgan offered a hand to help Wolfy McKlutz up. “Aren't you supposed to have super senses?” he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. A clumsy werewolf, it was kinda hilarious. Dexter had just become the most interesting person in this town. “Also, your secrets safe with me.” One, he'd sound crazy if he told anyone and two, there could be people that'd wanna kill him or something.

“I do have enhanced sense, they’re just way more wired on fullmoons,” Dexter hesitated as he reached his hand up and grabbed Morgan’s being a bit cautious as he was dragged up. His shift was still up, so he was still watching with yellow eyes. “I pick up everything around me, but… I just didn’t catch you until it was too late. I ended up literally running into you,” was it supposed to feel like a relief to tell someone this? A human at that? And he wasn’t freaking out like any normal person. Thankfully. “And thank you…. Pretty sure my mom would flip if she found out I… you know,” _talked to a human while shifted_. _Said human crying literal Wolf to the town_.

“Let a human find out the family secret?” _Holy crap, his hands are warm. I kinda wanna ask him to warm me up, but that'd be awkward._ “So, is your mom a wolf too?” Was he bitten, or were werewolves born like that. He had a million questions and he was going to make Dexter answer every single one. “You are going to indulge my interrogation BTW. You owe me that at least, for nearly breaking my ribs.” _And shifting my entire worldview..._

“Is there a way to make it all private talk? Like the places we go? I really don’t want anyone finding out,” Dexter was sure that his treehouse was still stable. And that was way farther into the forest, far enough that his mom wouldn’t find them unless she was really adamant on getting him home. And it was pretty damn far from the town. Isolation on a masters level right there. “And uh… yeah, mom’s a werewolf too. And dad…” his father was actually the Alpha, but he wanted to make sure that he and Morgan were way closer and that he could trust him completely before giving him a werewolf dynamic talk.

“You got like a werewolf bat cave we can talk at? Because I'm lost, and I don't wanna go back to handsie Heather. Don't really appreciate girls grabbing my dick.” _Way to out yourself, idiot!_ He really didn't want to go back to that party. Especially now that he had way better, half naked, company. _How did I just now notice he was half naked? Kinda hot too, more muscular than he looked with clothes on._

“Yeah, but… it’s like two more miles into the forest,” Dexter was sure that he wouldn’t be able to find it here, in the dark and fullmoon with high-wired senses. Everything was everywhere and he was pretty sure that his dad would have to find him, like he usually did when he was meant to get home after a ran. “Tell you what… there’s a lake not far from here and I need to blow off steam,” totally going swimming dude. His short were technically boardshorts, so it was fine. “Wanna come with?”

“A moonlight swim? Sounds romantic “ Morgan joked. “Count me in. He smirked, gesturing for Dex to lead the way. _Awesome_.


End file.
